It Were a Tale
by C.J Todd
Summary: Draco's youth went quite differently after, only a toddler, he was taken from Malfoy Manor. ADOPTED from poppendol
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three days consecutively he watched the manor. A man, dressed in long black robes, intently watched the going ons of Malfoy Manor knowing what we was to do. Today would be the day Lucius Malfoy would feel a fraction of the pain and suffering of what he'd done unto others. He didn't know if a man such as Malfoy could even feel something as human as grief, if anything at the very least it would hurt his pride. Lucius Malfoy would lose his son. The man wouldn't harm the child, unlike what Malfoy had done to his daughters, but he would feel the lose of his only son, his only heir to the Ancient and _Noble_ House of Malfoy.

If Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban, it wouldn't have been necessary, but the incompetent Ministry had fallen once again to Malfoy's money and words. Retribution had to be gotten. He wouldn't rest until he had it. The damned Wizengamot; how many of followers He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had gotten off scot free just by claiming to be under the Imperius curse he'd never know, or understand. He wasn't able to cast the curse himself, but he wasn't as much a fool to believe even the most dark and powerful of wizards could control up to fifteen minds at a time. There'd been at least that many present during the attack on his village.

Malfoy had been amongst the cruelest of all the death eaters. It had been sheer luck that Malfoy had been identifiable; just a lock of his pale blond hair coming loose underneath his Death Eater mask. Malfoy hadn't seem troubled by it, convinced in his arrogance that all who might notice were either allies or would be dead by morning, but the man had survived. It certainly hadn't been Xenophilius Lovegood under that mask.

Plots to kill and maim Malfoy had been his daydreams ever since, but the threat of Azkaban kept him from indulging in that wish. He needed to find a way to stick it to Malfoy, even if the man's death was out of the cards. After some research, he found out Narcissa Malfoy né Black was incapable of conceiving another child after the birth of little Draco Malfoy. Lucius was bound to Narcissa never to marry again. It would cause an uproar if a _noble_ pureblood even attempted something such as taking another wife since the two had been betrothed since Hogwarts. He could never wed a different woman simply to produce heirs, so a new plan for vengeance arose.

It seemed so simple, almost frightfully so, to execute his plan. Narcissa had a habit of leaving the young child under the supervision of a house elf for an hour or two in the afternoon. The child would wander the grounds, guided by his curiosity only as a toddler could be, with the haggard elf trailing after the boy. The boy seemed to already show signs of his family's raising. He rarely uttered a word to the house elf other than an occasional order, but it could be corrected.

Old Family wards were usually difficult to get through, but he had always had a knack for getting portkeys to do as he wished. He placed the shiny stone on the lawn, and like any curious little boy he instantly made his way to it once Draco's eyes saw the shiny object. When the elf realized what the stone was, he cried out and tried to stop Draco, but it didn't deter the boy in the slightest and he grabbed the stone. He landed with a thump beside the man in black.

The man smiled at Draco as he looked down at him. Draco looked at the stone with a confused frown then looked up at the man. He didn't utter a sound or change his expression as the man picked up the toddler.

"Let's go home, little one."

They disapparated with no one, but the house elf any wiser of the boy's disappearance. By the time the elf notified anyone, no one would have any way to find the former Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

The closet was dark and seemed to be getting more cramped as he grew. He figured he should've been used to it by now, really he should, but he wasn't. The closet always got to him, but that was expected, he didn't know what'd he'd do once it didn't. Perhaps it was a good thing, who knew what his master might come up with as punishment if the time-outs in the closet didn't work anymore. The boy didn't think he'd survive if the beltings got any more severe or frequent. Everytime he was locked in the closet and heard his master and the pack returning, he recalled the very first time he heard their prowling.

How many full moons ago it had been he couldn't remember, but it only seemed like yesterday or yesternight really. The boy's thoughts pondering whether yesternight was even a word kept the memories at bay for a few precious moments longer, but it was inevitable. He could remember hearing his father scream for him to hide in the closet. His father used a spell to close it before everything was completely silent. Howling echoed from farway, coming closer, and the cracking and splintering of wood from the door being broken. The howls became growls and snarls, and then his father's screaming. His screams stuck the boy to his core; so terrible and pain filled. The boy unconsciously screamed with his father, until his voice turned hoarse and he couldn't separate memory from reality any longer.

The closet door was wrenched open and his master grabbed his arm with his claw-like hand and effortlessly flung the boy into the middle of the room. With a hard thud, the boy landed on his back aggravating the welts of his latest his teeth against the pain he quickly got to his knees, keeping his head down and the palms of his hands upwards to show his complete submission to his master. He made sure to keep his mouth shut as speaking was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

His master stopped in front of him. The boy hoped the master didn't notice him flinch. If he got this right then hopefully he'd be left alone for the night, and maybe even be able to get some leftovers.

His master barked, "Got anything to say, boy?"

The boy kept quiet. That question wasn't meant to be answered. He'd learned that long ago.

The rest of the pack spoke in hushed tones, but the boy could feel their mocking wasn't the youngest or the oldest of the pack, but he was definitely the Omega. He was the weakling. Instead of answering his master's question he showed his submission thus reinforcing his place in the pack hierarchy; at the very bottom. He probably shouldn't feel embarrassed anyone about prostrating himself in front of everyone, but he still did. His master knew that and he revealed in it. The boy didn't think he could hate anyone as much as he hated his master.

Staying kneeled down, he leaned forward until his forehead touched the floor between his master's feet with his fingertips barely touching the tips of his master's boots. Lastly, he turned his head to the side, exposing his throat, and going as limp as he could.

"Good dog."

His master sneered with a hint of dark amusement. Before the boy could let out a sigh of relief his master struck. His boot hit the boy square on the shoulder toppling him over and landing him on his back one again. He'd hoped to be spared this final enactment of his humiliation, but one look at his master told him enough. He wouldn't be spared from anything tonight. He was the pack punching bag. It was his role as the omega after all; provide entertainment for the master and the pack.

Remaining still on his back, his master put his boot down on his torso. The boy almost snorted, but managed to keep it in. His master already had it in for him tonight and pointing out he had already submitted utterly and completely after his first stay in his master's closet would be a bad idea. Mentioning that at any given time was always a bad idea. He showed his master his stomach after fifteen lashes and a stay in the closet illustrated quite nicely why.

His master waved for one of the others to come forward, and he heard the scampering of feet. Judging by the sound, it had to be Nicky. Nine years old, only part of the pack for a year, and still above the boy in the hierarchy.

Nicky appeared by his master's side carrying a plate. He locked down on the boy with malevolent glee, and the boy couldn't stop himself from sneering at him. He smoothed out his expression quickly, as he felt the tip of his master's boot press into the hollow of his throat. He turned his head to the side once again and allowed his master to make slashing motions across his throat with his boot. He knew the intent behind the motion. His master told him on many occasions that he was there to serve him and the pack, and if the boy proved too difficult his master would have no problem ripping him to shreds. The boy believed him without a doubt. He'd seen what his master's nails and teeth could do, full moon or not.

His master asked, "Still hungry, boy?" His voice almost a nice tone. It set the boy on edge. Nice was something that didn't ever get directed at him, but he was starving. So hungry, it had been his reason for opening his mouth in the first place. Lying to his master now would be useless, especially after his stomach grumbled loudly as his nose caught a whiff of the food on the plate, "Yes, Master." He answered softly and respectfully trying to keep the desperate need from his voice.

His master asked again in the almost nice voice, "You'd like this then, wouldn't you, boy?"

The boy risked a glance at the hand his master was waving in front of him. The sight and smell of the bit of potato had him salivating. To further his humiliation, he could feel a dribble of saliva run out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well." His master spoke again and the boy watched as the small piece of food disappear into his master's mouth with dismay, "That's just too bad."  
The boy tried his best to hide the disappointment on his face, but he failed terribly. The smirk on his master's face told him so. He said, "Tell you what." His master continued, "You go hunting and we'll see you back in two hours."

A swift kick to the side told him that he should get moving right away, but he was too stunned by his master's words. He was allowed to go hunting. He was allowed to go outside. The last time had been almost ten full moons ago, and that had been after he had pleased his master and-The boy didn't have to see the smirk of gleam in his master's eye as the realization came to him.

"Yes, boy, you can show us your gratitude later. Now go."

He didn't need any more encouragement as he got up and ran from the den. He ran through many twisted corridors and out the front door. He only stopped running once he was well into the surrounding forest almost a quarter mile from the den. The cool air was delicious on his face and he stood a couple minutes simply soaking it in. He looked up to the sky for the moon, but it was hidden behind clouds. Even so, he knew it was waxing and the full moon would be in a few days time. Making his way deeper into the forest he picked random berries from the bushes. He'd have to catch something himself and eat it raw. He shuddered at the thought. Eating raw meat when they were in their human guise was disgusting, but he was hungry enough to not turn up his nose at the idea. He needed to catch something, eat something more filling than berries, he'd need the energy later if his master's suggestion meant anything.

The boy arrived at the stream that wound its way through the forest and sat down on a fallen tree trunk beside it. Staring forlornly at the water, the boy felt nausea rise as his stomach constricted at the thought of what was awaiting him upon his return to the den. He didn't want to show his gratitude. He had nothing to be grateful for, but of course it didn't matter. What he felt or wanted hadn't mattered for a long time.

He could remember his father asking what he'd like for breakfast on his sixth birthday. He'd asked for strawberry ice cream, chocolates, and sweets. HIs father had tried to look disgusted at his choices, but a small smile gave his act away. He conjured the boy the largest coupe he had ever seen with the chocolates and sweets floating around it. They had eaten it together, and the boy had felt pretty sick afterwards.

"We can't have the birthday boy sick, now can me." HIs father had said with a wink and handed him a potion, "Maybe next time you'll know better than to ask for such a concoction, little gem."

There never would be a next time because two weeks later his father would be dead; killed by his master and his pack. Everyone else in the village, dead, all except for him. The boy hadn't been found until the next morning hiding in the closet. He'd wished so many times that he had died that night even though he knew his father wouldn't want him to think of such things. His father had told him the story about how they both barely escaped an attack by evil wizards. They killed his mother and sisters and everyone else in the village. Not for food, or a means to survival, but because they hated muggles and and wizards who associated with them. An evil dark wizard had wanted to cleanse the world of them.

They boy hadn't and didn't understand that. They lived with muggles, his mother had been a muggle. He was just the child of a wizard and muggle. They had never done anything to hurt others, and yet his parents and all the other innocent people had been killed. At least werewolves had the excuse to not have control of themselves once a month. Those evil reasons had no other reason other than their beliefs. His father couldn't explain it either, but he some people were nice and some weren't and that applied to every creature. Even dark creatures, like vampires and werewolves could be nice and many muggles weren't as accepting of magic as those in their village. The bottom line was simple; not everything's black and white. It was up to them to nice nice towards others and keep fighting against those filled with hatred and cruelty no matter what they threw at them.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and the boy wiped them away angrily. He wondered if his father still loved him, knowing he had wanted to die rather than live, and that he'd given up fighting. Knowing he was a creature that considered human their prey; would his father still love him? He'd never eaten human flesh, but he would if it moved him up in the pack, even if it was just one peg. It was exactly why his master denied him that.

The boy didn't know anymore whether he was nice or not, and he didn't care. His existence was for the entertainment of others and he had no way out. He'd tried to run on several occasions in the past. He tried to oppose his master, never challenging him directly, he wasn't stupid, but he tried to maneuver odds to go in his favor. Everytime he failed miserably. The boy shook himself from his morose thoughts and looked up at the sky. An hour had passed already. He needed to get moving if he was going to eat. He got up from the tree trunk and lept over the stream. Last year, there had been a rabbit hole around somewhere.

Just as the boy started walking a slight rustle caught his ear. He sniffed the air and was surprised to smell a human; probably some muggle who'd gotten lost. His earlier thought came back to him. If he could catch a human and drag it back to the den then maybe he'd please his master. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to show his gratitude.

Slowly and cautiously the boy made his way in the direction of the scent. The human hadn't moved from his position making it far more easy. The boy inhaled deeply to get a better hint of the scent. It was a nice smell, enticing and masculine, but there seemed to be something wrong with it. Something vaguely familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. The boy tried hard, but he couldn't place it. Of course, his master never took him out on the training sessions he did with the rest of the pack.

The boy was close to the man, and he hoped he'd have the element of surprise. The boy was sure the man was an adult, and being as small as he was, he'd need every advantage he could get. He inched forward a little more and could see the back of him. The man wasn't all that impressive. The man looked slim and unassuming from behind. With such a scent, the boy imagined someone larger than life, because someone with a scent like that had to be an Alpha. The boy stopped dead in his tracks only a few feet behind the man.

He'd been about to attach another werewolf, an Alpha, and if he wasn't mistaken, a wizard at that. The man was obisiousy seeking out his master. Why else would he be here. The boy's heart pounded in his chest and his breath quickened at the thought of all the trouble he had gotten himself into. He vaguely noticed the man turning around with his wand pointed at him. Before the world went black, his last coherent thought was the tired looking man really didn't look all that intimdating for an Alpha.


	3. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin had barely enough time to catch the boy before he hit the ground. He'd known someone had been tracking him for a while. Knowing Greyback, Remus had expected the tracker to be someone who might actually have a good chance of taking him down. The last thing he expected was to find out his tracker was a near emaciated shadow of a young boy werewolf. A waft of the boy's scent made Remus' blood boil. Just by the boy's scent he could tell the boy knew Greyback on a far too personal level. If it was even possible, Remus felt his hatred for the monster who made him into one reach new heights.

Fenrir Greyback was a vicious bastard, not particularly concerned with the well being of humans, but Remus had always assumed Greyback took care of his pack. An Alpha looked out for the good of pack. Remus didn't like spending time in werewolf camps, but he'd picked up things from them. Packs generally took good care of cubs. He didn't think even Greyback would go against that. The times Remus encountered any of them they looked well cared for and they never reeked of-defilement.

He looked down at the skinny boy with dirty blond hair and made his decision. He picked up the boy and disapparated them to his home.

His home was small; nothing more than a shack really, if he was to be honest. It was rather open and plain, but Remus liked it that way. He wasn't that fond of being confined and being able to oversea the rest of his house from his bed helped, He liked the smallness. It was comforting. It made him feel safe.

Remus heaved a sigh as he put the still, too small, unconscious boy down on his bed. Something was very wrong, aside from the fact any child taken by Greyback was wrong, it was something else. Remus kneeled down next to bed to get a closer look. Bruises were splattered across the boy's arms, hidden by the short sleeves of the ratty t-shirt he wore, and he reeked of dried blood and filth. A good long shower would definitely do him some good once he woke up, but the boy would undoubtedly be hungry and thirsty when he came to. Remus walked to his kitchenette and tapped the kettle with his wand. He didn't have much in the way of food, but some not quite stale bread toasted would be enough for a stomach not used to regular meals.

The water hadn't even boiled before Remus heard a soft murmur from the bed. Remus turned to see the boy slowly sitting up. He touched the bed and tried to take in his surroundings through his obvious grogginess. Remus took a couple steps towards the bed and the boy's head shot up like a startled deer. Remus stopped in his tracks and their eye's locked. For a couple of seconds Remus only heard his own breathing as he watched the dizziness lift from his guest's eyes, only to be replaced in rapid succession by confusion, recognition, and then fear.

In a blink, the boy scrambled backwards and fell off the other side of the bed with a small squeak. If the boy wasn't so blatantly scared out of his wits, Remus might've laughed. He went around the bed to see if the boy was alright, and was hit hard with shock at the terrible display before him. The boy prostrated himself, barring him his neck, making soft keening noises as he stretched his throat as far as he could.

Forcefully swallowing the risen bile in his throat, Remus tried to figure out how he would go about handling this, shoving all fantasies of Greyback's death to the side. He knew what that behavior meant. He had shown his submission to pack leaders on occasion, but never like that. He'd never even gotten down on his knees. Next thing he knew the boy just might roll over to show his stomach.

The poor boy had to be the Omega of Greyback's pack. It explained everything perfectly. He'd been used as nothing more than a thing, and probably by the entire pack too. Remus had seen Omegas of other packs, but none treated as badly as the one lying in his bed.

One day, Remus was going to make sure Greyback died the slow painful death he deserved, but first he needed to focus on the boy.

Remus crouched down next to him and very lightly touched his shoulder. He said softly "It's alright. There's no need for that right now." He withdrew his hand as the boy tensed under his touch. Remus bit his lip in indecision before he got up and briskly walked back to the kitchen where the water boiled.

"Why don't you come sit over here and have some tea with me?" Remus said warmly as if he hadn't seen the display. He hoped it was the right thing to do. For the most part he was flying blind on how to deal with a pack-oriented, battered, child Omega. He wanted to boy to at least feel comfortable with him. After he made clear that such submissive behavior wasn't needed, Remus would just ignore any such manners that came to pass. Which they unfortunately and undoubtedly would.

He busied himself with preparing the tea, putting cups and saucers on the table, and toasting the bread. He pretended he wasn't monitoring the boy from the corner of his eyes.

The boy's eyes peeked over the edge of the bed observing Remus' every move. He slowly crawled back onto the bed seeming so uncertain even with his expression blank. As Remus poured the tea, the boy slid off the bed and walked cautiously, but clearly drawn in by the smell of food. Remus felt his heart almost break at the hopeful look the boy tried so valiantly to hide.

Remus sat down, picked up his cup of tea, and smiled at the boy. The boy stopped two feet from the table still looking hopeful, but eyeing Remus with suspicion as well.

"Come on, sit down and have a cuppa." Remus gestured to the seat opposite of his. The boy looked at Remus, and then the chair with the same suspicion, before making up his mind and sitting down.

Silence fell between them as the boy stared at the teacup, the teapot, and finally the bread, but he never made a move. His arms hadn't even lifted an inch from his sides.

Remus couldn't help but frown as he, once again, found himself unsure of what to do. He was way in over his head. Of course, the boy wouldn't just accept anything when he'd already shown apprehension about Remus' intentions. He didn't want to call attention to things that would surely embrace them both just to break that apprehension. He needed to tread carefully, but pretend as if he's not.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me." Remus stretched out his right hand over the table, "I'm Remus Lupin." The boy just eyed the hand. Deciding a handshake wouldn't come anytime soon, Remus made a sweeping motion with his arm, "And this is my humble abode."

He received not even a hint of a response from the boy, and was at a loss. Pressing the boy would get nowhere, but he wasn't getting anywhere in the first place. Remus took a sip of his tea and slid the plate of toast closer to the boy. Remus was pleased as he saw the boy's hands actually move, even if it was only to come up and grip the edge of the table.

"Why am I here?" The boy spoke so softly Remus almost thought he imagined it.

"Well, you passed out and I didn't think the forest was a good place to leave an unconscious little boy." Remus gave the boy a smile, even if the boy couldn't see it with his eyes firmly set on his hands.

Remus asked in a slightly joking tone, "What's your name? I can't really go around calling you 'boy' all the time."

The boy's eyes shot up and back down again; seeming to sneer for just a second. The expression was eerily reminiscent of someone, but Remus just couldn't recall whom.

The boy spoke again with a blank face, but his tone was resigned,"My Master calls me boy."

Remus said matter-of-factly, "All the more reason to call you by your proper name then." He took a leisurely sip of his tea and ignored the way the boy's eyes shot up and down again or how he clenched and unclenched his hands on the edge of the table.

"Please drink your tea and eat something. You must be starving." He wasn't all that surprised when there was no impact. They say in silence with the boy's knuckles turning white as he clenched the table. "You should take me back, Sir." The boy said abruptly, startling Remus out of his observational gaze.

Remus asked, "Do you want to go back?"

This time the boy's head shot up and for a moment he looked straight into Remus' eyes. It was clear the boy didn't believe the intention behind the question, but there was also a desperate wish to believe. The boy had such expressive grey eyes.

Far too soon, the boy bowed his head again.

"My-The leader of my pack will be angry with me for being late." The boy spoke softly again and after a pause he continued, "He'll be angry with you for taking me here instead of the den. His anger isn't pretty, Sir."

Remus considered the boy's words. He felt heartened by the fact the boy had changed his form of address for Greyback and he seemed to take Remus' wellbeing into account, although that just might be a ploy to convince Remus to take him back.

"Oh, I've done more than enough to ensure his wrath. Trust me, me taking you here is only fuel to an already raging fire, nothing more. He doesn't know where I live, so I'm quite unconcerned about him. Do you want to go back or not?"

The boy looked up again and held his gaze a bit longer this time. Although the boy's behavior was frustrating, Remus felt like he was making some headway. The sheer disbelief in the boy's eyes had vanished leaving only desperate hope in it's absence.

The boy asked," Would your pack accept me?"

Remus was taken with his formulation. No obvious pleading, no obvious despair, no endless questions, just one simple question. The answer to said question would help the boy assess Remus' position and power. How absolutely Slytherin of him. The fact Remus was all alone was a bit of a sore spot, but he tried his best to hide it.

Remus admitted, "I have no pack." He drank his tea quickly to avoid any close scrutiny.

"But-how?" The boy asked with genuine confusion this time meeting Remus' eyes. Even if it was a sore point, Remus couldn't suppress a small smile.

"I don't care much for indulging my-baser side." Remus chose his words carefully suddenly aware of how adverse the boy in front of him might react. After all, being raised by Greyback came with a certain disrespect for human life. The fact the boy was an Omega didn't exclude the possibility he could have tasted human flesh, killed someone, or believed in the monster's teachings.

The silence was for the first time, deafening for Remus, the boy stared at him having discarded his shyness and nervousness in favor of observing him like he was an anomaly.

The boy stated simply,"So, your a nice werewolf then."

Remus nearly choked on his tea. That statement captured what he'd been striving for all his life in the simplest of terms. A self-deriding smile touched his lips and for a moment Remus swore he saw the lip's of the boy quirk upwards before the boy ducked his head back down. To Remus relief and joy, the boy actually swiped one of the, now cold, pieces of toast and started to nibble it. Remus watched the boy savor the toast as if it was the best thing in the world, and a dangerous thought crossed his mind.

The boy, afflicted the same way he was, and in obvious need of protection and care, had accepted him. He could raise the boy. They could be a pack together. Remus could have a pack again. He would have someone to care for and to share his life with. A euphoric feeling took hold of Remus before his more rational side intervened. If the boy's parents were alive he'd have to return him to them. Remus couldn't deny the boy that. Of course, chances were the boy's parents might reject him, after all Remus' own parents had been an exception to the rule. Then again, the boy's statement could be proof of an open-minded upbringing, or perhaps fanciful dreams of an abused child, but with a little guidance.

The boy's gentle voice broke Remus away from his own fantasies, "James." was the only thing the boy said, and this time Remus did choke on his tea. Some of it went down the wrong pipe in his throat and some of it shot through his nose resulting in a spray over the table.

Remus asked after he had recovered from his coughing fit, "Excuse me?"

The boy spoke again barely more than a whisper, "My Name is James."

Remus looked at the boy, who had shrunken into his seat, and he felt stupid for his reaction. James a was common enough name, and Remus had met others with the same namesake over the years, and he'd never reacted like that. It was a little unexpected and sudden."

The boy murmured, "You can call me Jamie I guess."

Remus explained, "I'm sorry, but that was a bit unexpected. A dear friend of mine was called James." Unwilling to dwell on the matter any further he shook his head forcefully. He looked up at the boy who was looking at him curiously with his head cocked to the side ever so slightly. Yet again, something about the boy reminded him of someone else, but he was far too tired to give it any serious thought. Remus glanced at the clock above his fireplace and wasn't surprised when it read: long past the time for all furry things to be in bed. Remus grinned at the clock and the memory of his seventeenth birthday. The day James, Sirius, and Peter had given him the clock. Even after everything that had come to pass, he still loved that clock. He shook his head again, and turned to face the boy.

The boy was observing him, looking over the rim of his teacup, like Remus was some great enigma he wanted to unravel. Well, in the morning he'd talk to the boy some more and end that delusion. For now, the clock was correct and it was time for some rest.

Remus spoke a little too loudly, "Well, Jamie."

Starled the boy immediately lowered his eyes, and put down the cup so quickly that it clanged against the saucer. Remus refrained from letting out a sigh. He knew that half an hour of sitting together and some progress wasn't going to magically heal the boy; if only it were that simple. Remus continued in a quieter tone, "What do you say about you going to take a shower and then we'll get some sleep, alright?"

The boy looked up again with that heart wrenching stunned look. He nodded slowly, but stayed firmly planted in his seat. Right, the boy didn't handle unclear ordered well it seemed.

Remus said, "Come on you go and shower. The bathroom is right over there." He pointed to the only other door in the house aside from the front door, just right to the side of the kitchenette, "There are towels under the sink and I'll find you something to wear. We'll have to burn your old clothes." Remus finished waving a hand at the boy's-at James' clothing.

James looked up at him, nodded again, and this time he did get up and walked over to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Remus silently seeking permission. Remus gave the boy an encouraging nod, and James opened the door.

"Toss your clothes and I'll burn them. I'll put new ones on the counter in a minute." Remus called through the bathroom door.

Remus had been finishing up the dishes when the door opened slightly and a tattered t-shirt and jeans were tossed unceremoniously onto the kitchen floor. Remus smiled in amusement and went to pick up the clothes. He took a better look at the rags. As expected the back of the t-shirt was stained in blood, some fresh and some months hold, and the jeans weren't any better. Remus hadn't wanted to bring up any possible wounds with James yet, but the fresh blood meant he was bleeding even this night, so they would have to be treated. Remus dropped the clothes with a sigh and burned them with a simple Incendio. He went to hs cupboard and opened a drawer and got out a shoe box. Inside was an old set of pajamas, the last Christmas present his mother had ever given him. They'd still be far too big for the boy, but a simple resizing spell would fix that.

Remus walked towards the bathroom, and the door opened before Remus had a chance to. A freshly washed James appeared in the doorway. The towel wrapped around his body up to his chest. Cleaned and covered in the big towel the boy looked even younger and more frail than he probably was. Remus felt another surge of protectiveness for the boy.

"Sorry, Sir." James said taking a step back into the bathroom, and looking down at his feet.

Remus said,"Never mind, Jamie." He held out the pajamas, "I brought you something to wear, but first I'd like to have a look at your back. I noticed you were injured."

The boy stiffened and Remus was tempted to retract his offer, but he knew he couldn't'/ If the boy had any recent wounds, they needed to be cared for before they went to sleep, or he might get an infection.

"Just put on the pants, and lie down on the bed please."

The boy relaxed a little, accepted the clothing, and walked towards the bed. Remus turned away to give the boy some privacy and after a few moments he heard James voice filled with uncertainty say, "I'm ready, Sir."

Remus turned towards the bed and found James laid on the bed with his head resting on his folded arms. Remus was appalled at the sight of the boy's back. He knew there'd be scars from transformations. He'd reckoned there'd be scars and wounds from beatings, but to find James' back utterly littered with scars and fresh welts was almost too much to take. Remus blinked away a few tears and ignored his impulse to take James into his arms and try to comfort him, but that wouldn't do, at least not now.

Remus backed away from the bed towards the bathroom, "Jamie?"

James asked in return,"Yes, Sir?" not moving an inch, but his voice strained.

"I'm going to get some salve for your wounds, and a potion for the pain, alright?"

Remus barely heard the boy's soft affirmation as he took out the medicines from the bathroom cabinet. Sometimes his wolf's senses were a blessing.

James didn't move a muscle as Remus sat down next to him on the bed, making sure to keep as much distance between them as he could. He opened the jar of healing salve Severus had made for him, and lightly rubbed it against the boy's wounds, They stayed silent was Remus applied the salve aside from James gritting teeth and occasional moan out of pain. James needed a thorough check up in the morning, and he had an acquaintance nearby who worked with these kinds of things. If there was any time for him to call in his favor, now would be it. Remus couldn't bring himself to go to Hogwarts just yet, even though the boy seeing Poppy would be a good idea, but he'd work with what he had for now.

When he finished, Remus picked up the pajama top and put it in the boy's hand, "Put this one and get under the covers. I'll give you the potion before you to go sleep."

Remus got off the bed and turned his back to the bed once again. As he heard the rustle of fabric he decided to make some chit-chat in hope it might make the boy trust him a bit more. Even though, Remus had the feeling if he asked James to jump off a bridge he just might obey him, "The salve and position were made by a-associate of mine. Right now he's working on something that might help us with our-situation. He'd one of the best potions masters in the wizarding world, so it'll only be a matter of time before he comes up with something." Remus stopped his talking when he heard the boy get settled into bed.

Well, James was under the covers, as Remus had told him to be, but James was obviously uncomfortable, fidgeting with the cover as he had been clutching the table and looking down at his hands. Remus couldn't help himself. He leant over James a little, pushing the vial into one of his hands, and tugged up the blankets with his free hand. The boy's body was as taut as a string stretched as far as it could go, but he did accept the potion and raised his eyes to meet Remus' gave James his space, but help his gaze. It only took a few seconds before James uncapped the vial and drank the contents.

Jame said, "Thank you, Sir." Handing back the empty vial, James laid back against the pillow.

"You're welcome, James." Remus said softly.

He watched the boy get comfortable and his breathing even out as he dozed off. Remus took out one of the kitchen chairs and transfigured it into a far more comfortable chaise lounge.

Remus covered himself with an old quilt and settled himself in for the night. His dozed off with thoughts of his own pack, grocery shopping, and calling in his favor in the morning.

* * *

Origional Story: It were a tale by poppendol


	4. Chapter 3

James laid in bed looking at the strange werewolf-wizard sleeping on the small sofa, sprawled across it like a rag doll. He'd been doing so since he'd woken up, and his mind caught up to the fact he was still in bed, warmed by the blankets and his back only aching slightly. James ran the events of the night before through his mind yet again.

The wizard-werewolf was far more pleasant in appearance than his master, even if he did look like he'd been run ragged since-forever. He was clearly, very, very lonely. It was no wonder with no pack of his own. James had never heard of such a thing. Then again, most of the things he knew about his kind he'd be pleased to see disproved, but living without a pack just seemed unnatural. They were werewolves after all. They lived in packs.

It was sad for the other werewolf, but advantageous for James. The werewolf might not have the power of a pack to back him up, but he did have a wand. He was a werewolf and a wizard, although it didn't make much sense to James. His master always held wizards in a slightly higher regard than muggles, but concerning the pack, he only allowed some wild magic. Their magical abilities, if they possessed any, were never trained. His master-

Greyback. The name of the leader of the pack he had once belonged to was Greyback. Not master, not anymore, not ever again. Realization began to sink in as James felt a bubble of happiness swell inside of him like he hadn't felt since he had been taken by the cruel and nasty werewolf.

He looked at the strange werewolf on the sofa. He had taken him in, given him food, and even let him have a shower and cleaned his wounds. It seemed like he wanted nothing in return. Of course he would want something in return, James was not stupid, he knew better than anyone the cost of submission. Although, this time he wasn't too concerned about it.

The odd werewolf had treated him with kindness James hadn't known existed amongst their kind. H said he denied his baser urges. James was reasonably sure that meant that if he behaved, he'd be treated well, and that was more than he could hope for.

James slid out of bed silently and tip-toed over to his new master. He had always hated doing this with Greyback, but this time he didn't mind as much. This master deserved to be served well. The sprawled position of the man made it easier for James to kneel between the man's legs and unbutton his trousers.

He'd gotten the second button undone, and had barely got started on the zipper when he heard a startled cry above him. He suddenly found himself falling off the sofa and landing his bum on the floor. Habit and shock had James on his knees instantly, down and his palms upwards in supplication, without looking once at his new master. He hadn't even started yet.

"Jamie?" that soft kind voice asked above him, but James didn't react; he knew better than that. INstead, he gnawed on the inside of his cheek wondering what he'd done wrong, and more importantly how he could make up for it.

His master said in a gentle tone, "Come here."

James looked up warily to see him patting on the sofa next to him. His master allowed him to sit on the chair the night before, sleep in the bed, and now the sofa. Obviously, the ban on use of furniture, other than closets, had been lifted. Still, James wasn't eager about it. He knew all about traps. Just because his new master reminded him of a father instead of a master, didn't mean James couldn't still be very mistaken about everything.

When he got to the soda, he sat down gingerly and kept his eyes on his hands, keeping his hands in his lap.

A hand touched his shoulder. The master gave another gently command, "James, look at me."

James followed his command. The master looked kind, but serious at the moment too.

"I thank you for the gesture, but you are never ever to do that for me again. It's not something I want you to do for me. Your far too young to be doing things like that anyway. You're never to attempt to do that for me again. Is that clear?"

James murmured obediently even though he didn't really understand, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

Mis master sighed deeply before giving him a sad smile. He cupped James' cheek and James couldn't help but lean into the caress, almost shamelessly.

"I need to leave now for a bit, but when I get back you and I need to have a talk, alright?" His master was still caressing his face and making no motion to move. There was a somewhat expectant look on his face, and it took James a moment to realize he was waiting for a reply. James wasn't completely sure what his master meant, but he gave him a small nod nevertheless.

Unfortunately, the hand disappeared as his master stood up and walked towards the low burning fire, but the sad smile didn't.

He said pleasantly, "I'll be back in half hour." before flooing out of the small home to somewhere unknown.

James sat on the sofa and stared into the fire.

Several thoughts came to him all at once. His new master left him alone. HIs new master had rebuked him and had left him alone. He'd let his master down, and yet this master had touched him, kind and gentle. James let out a sigh. His new master might be kind and gentle, but he was also so bloody confusing. He had said they'd talk, so that was probably a good thing. James didn't think his new master meant it as code for other things. James let the realization sink in for a moment that he wouldn't have to do _that_ ever again, and felt an odd pang at the thought. He was good at it, he knew that much, it was one of the few things James had been allowed to do.

James wondered how he could please his new master now. He thought back to his father, suppressing the dull ache that it always caused, and tried to remember what the man had wanted him to do sometimes. A thought came to him as James looked around the cabin appraisingly.

Cleaning. Yes, the house could use it, and James could do it. His father had mostly used magic in the upkeep of the house, but on Saturday mornings James had been put to work the muggle way.

"You should always know how to do things the muggle way, so that you never take the gift of magic nor the gift of servitude for granted. His father had said that many times, yet James only remembered it now. James knew for a fact he'd never take anybody serving him for granted, not that it was ever likely to happen.

James glanced at the fireplace again, and the clock above it caught his eye. It read: Meat time/ James thought was a stupid mistake on a clock, but he acknowledged that met would be nice; just as long as it was cooked properly.

But first, there was cleaning to be done. He went about finding a bucket and rag underneath the kitchen sink. He even found an old bottle of muggle cleaning fluid. He set out to the bathroom with his rag and bucket remembering an old memory of a television commercial where a woman danced as she mopped the floor.

By the time James finished cleaning the bathtub, he decided cleaning was a nice chore. He hadn't really thought much of anything as he cleaned, and it calmed him down. He hadn't even realized he needed it. He concentrated so hardly on cleaning he didn't hear his master coming back through the floo and calling out for him.

James got the living daylights scared out of him when he heard a soft cough behind him just as he wiggled out of the bathroom as he finished the floor. James looked up at his master over his shoulder as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Thank you for this." His master said with a lopsided grin, "I'm not much when it comes to cleaning, but I didn't think things had gotten that bad. Now come on, I think you've done enough for one day."

His master put the parcels he had been carrying down on the counter and started unpacking them. James waited for a moment until his heart slowed down a little. His master looked pleased and was even softly humming a tune. His master was slightly tone deaf. James immediately jumped to help unpack when he realized he'd been standing like a sack of potatoes.

As he reached for one of the un-opened boxes, his hands were swatted away, and he looked up at his master with a hurt look. He felt a little insulted, but it couldn't hold up against the smile his master gave him.

"Go sit down. You've already done more than enough." James was told with his master's voice filled with amusement and not reprimand. Somewhat bemused himself, James sat down and watched his master put things away. One parcel remained conspicuously untouched, and James wondered what was in it. Not that he'd ask or show any curiosity, but he still wondered.

"You should have stayed in bed or something instead of doing all that work on an empty stomach." His master scolded lightly without looking at James. He tapped the kettle with his wand and started rummaging through the counter cupboards.

James looked at his master's back in a mild state of shock. This werewolf was his Alpha and his master, yet he kept acting like his father used to. Greyback had made it clear that werewolves didn't copy the pathetic human familial ways. The Alpha was the lord and master unless you were the highly valued Beta, you didn't think for yourself. Everyone else lived to serve, especially the Omega.

James' master cried out, "Aha! I knew I still had one somewhere." He gave James a triumphant look holding up an ordinary frying pan.

"Now, I figured pancakes for this morning, but if you'd rather have eyes I've got it covered, or toast, or grapefruits. Maybe toast and grapefruit would be best; your stomach won't be able to handle something too hefty yet, but first tea. One should never leave the house without having a cip. Well, unless one runs out of it the night before like I did-"

James' shock and confusion grey considerably at his master's rambling. His master was definitely acting like a father, like a human even. He didn't act like James' father who had never run out of tea or misplaced a pan, as far as James could remember, but still. His master was just so bloody confusing.

He liked his master. He had felt safe with him almost from the moment he had woken up in his house, and he wanted to please him, but didn't know where to start. He had thanked him for cleaning, which was unbelievable and unnecessary, yet he had also scolded him for it. HIs master had given him choices for food, which was unbelievable and unnecessary too, yet he had decided for him. James came to an outrageous decision.

He looked up at his master and boldly interrupted his Alpha, "Master, Sir."

HIs Alpha stopped mid-sentence, his expression changing into something unreadable, but clearly not good. James still decided to continue while lowering his eyes respectfully, "I'd like toast and grapefruit, Sir, and maybe we could have pancakes for lunch, Sir."

His master heaved a deep sigh and James knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. It was almost funny that talking about food would land him in trouble with his new master, not a day after it had done the same with Greyback.

"I think that sounds lovely."

James was almost knocked out of his seat by those words. He honestly didn't understand his Alpha. He didn't dare to look up.

His master was busy again, and soon a mug of tea was placed in front of James. This time James didn't hesitate and picked it up immediately, only the burn of the hot mug reminded him that it couldn't be drunk yet. He felt a hand lightly ruffle his hair, "Careful, that's still hot."

Tears suddenly sprang into James' eye because that had been exactly like his father. Suddenly, James felt enormous grief for his father and the life that had been taken from him. He tried to blink away the tears and focus on the piece of fruit being placed in front of him, but it was no use. The tears fell and James curled up in his chair.

His master crouched down beside him and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. Not thinking about acceptable behavior or anything but that this stranger, his new master, had shown him nothing but kindness James flung himself at the man. Knocking them and the chair over in the process. He landed with his face on his Alpha's stomach.

James was lifted in strong arms and carried to the sofa, and settled on his master's lap. All he could do was clutch onto his shirt and cry, while his back was rubbed and soft soothing words were spoken into his ear.

He cried when he had been with Greyback, of course he had. It was quite difficult not to when he kept beating and humiliating him until he cried. But that had been the only times, as often as they were. He had not cried for his father, never like this, not when Greyback had shown him his father's mangled body, not when Greyback locked him in the closet, not when memories came to him. He simply didn't until, now, and he couldn't seem to stop.

If anything, his master's tenderness only made it worse, bringing back even more memories.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The question was asked louder than all the nothings had been, and it barely penetrated James' brain . James shook his head in denial, but words poured out of his mouth despite his desperate wish to keep everything to himself.

"Papa told me to hide. But _he_ came and he clawed Papa to pieces." James said between sobs, "He found me the next day and he showed me my papa's body and told me that was the glory of the world. The pack, they took me away and I saw the village and the pack was everywhere. They showed him all the bodies and-"

James buried himself into his Alpha's chest wrecking big sobs once more.

"It's alright, Cub. It's alright."

The words were comforting, but not helping stop the tears or the words one bit.

"He bit me. He told me that he couldn't accidently maul such a prize. He told me I was a toy for him and the pack. He always told me that-"

James let his words trail away, finally able to control his mouth, if not his tears. He had never felt so ashamed in his life, and yet he felt better too.

After what seemed like an eternity James began feeling more calm and the tears lessened. HIs master caught his chin and tilted his head upwards using the other hand to wipe away the last of his tears. He gave James a serious look, "If you ever want to talk about it again, that's fine, and if not that's fine too, alright?" He said softly.

James nodded hesitantly, unsure how to act after that entire display, and confused about his master even more.

"Now, we'll have breakfast and then we'll have to talk about some other things, Come James was gently edged off his lap and towards the kitchen table.

He found he needed little encouragement when he spotted the mug of the, now cold, tea. He scrambled onto his chair and grabbed the mug with both hands, and he downed it in one go. A tall glass of juice was put down in front of him, and before James even started his fruit he downed that glass as well. He looked up sheepishly at his master. James was having a field day breaking every possible rule about proper pack behavior. The other werewolf only gave him a soft smile, tapped James' empty glass with his wand to refill it, and took a bit out of his toast. Strangely enough, James had been expecting that much. Perhaps he was starting to understand his new master.

Picking up his spoon to dig into his grapefruit, James wondered what it would take to make his new Alpha angry, but he cut those thoughts off short. It would be ridiculous for a start, and James doubted he wanted to actually see his Alpha angry. For all the gentleness and friendliness, there was an undercurrent in his master that James did not want to see brought to the surface.

His master spoke suddenly, "Greyback was the one to bite my as well." James kept his eyes on his food as he spoke, "He'd been alone that night, so my family managed to chase him away. If they hadn't he would have taken me to raise me himself too. As it stands, I'm a complete and utter disgrace to our kind. A pathetic excuse not worthy of our proud heritage."

The last words were spoken with such venom that James looked up, surprised to see a look of pure hatred, which transformed into sadness as the two locked eyes.

"Tell me, Jamie, who am I?"

The question took James by surprise, but he knew the answer.

He replied proudly, "You are my master, Sir."

The smile wasn't as brilliant as he wanted and expected, in fact it turned even more sad than before.

"I was afraid of that." His master said, his entire tone downtrodden. Annoyingly confusing Alpha, of course he was James' master.

James' feelings must have shown on his face because his master raised his eyebrows at him and even chuckled a little.

'When Greyback told me what a pathetic werewolf I was, he meant every single aspect of what, according to him, it means to be a werewolf. I was bitten when I was eight and raised by my parents. I don't have the same outlook on being a werewolf that he does. If anything my outlook is as much opposite to his as it possibly could be. Do you understand."

James answered politely even though he didn't completely understand, "Yes, Sir." He was quite sure his Alpha would start the talk now and he really wanted to understand that werewolf. Both for the sake of his position in this two-wolf pack and simply for his sake.

"I consider myself a human with a very serious, very lethal illness, that affects every aspect of my life. Thankfully, I've never eaten or bitten another, but every full moon I'm scared that it will happen."

A silence fell and even though he was still looking at James, he had the distant feeling his Alpha's mind was elsewhere. James finally found something that would please his Alpha, and he had Greyback to thank for it.

He said quietly, 'I've never eaten or bitten anybody either, Sir."

Another frown.

"He kept you locked up." his Alpha stated. His voice an odd mixture of disdain and relief.

James nodded. "It's hell isn't it?" Waking up covered in scratches and bites because the wolf just has to get at something; wants so badly to be free."

James nodded again and shuddered. He might not be able to remember the nights, but the days after were always painful.

"In school, I had a pack and with them I was able to run freely through the nights-"

"You went to school? With werewolves?" James interrupted surprised Greyback had never said anything about that he would love to set his teeth into 'Dumbledore's precious charges'. James knew of Dumbledore, his father had always praised the man, always praised the school he ran. Howtarts or Pigfarts or something like that. He couldn't remember the name, but it always made him giggle. His Alpha smiled at his question, a small smile, but definitely amused, not a sad smile anymore.

"Yes, I went to school, but no, I was the only werewolf there. At first, the Headmaster was the only one who knew, but then I made friends. When they found out they didn't cast me said, but helped me. It was a good ten years." His Alpha glanced at the clock and James followed his eyes. It read: Pack bonding.

"They made me that clock for my seventeenth birthday. We used to make all kinds of things, or James, the one I mentioned, and Siris did at least. Peter and I just played with them."

James thought about those words. They didn't make sense. HIs Alpha was an Alpha. Not just because between the two of them he was obviously older and more powerful, but he also smelled like one. The scent wasn't very strong though, and James remembered how long it had taken him in the forest to place it. Still, his Alpha made it sound like he had been a beta and that couldn't be. Greyback had always been very clear about that.

"Sir, weren't you the Alpha of your old pack?" James dared to ask.

"Ah, no. I think that honor went to Sirius. At that point I really didn't care about that. I was just happy to have friends, packmates, and I wanted to keep them. So even when they did things I didn't like, I still went along with it. So back then I wasn't an Alpha."

"BUt-" James started only to shut his mouth again.

"I've denied the more wolfish part of myself. As I said, I deny my baser urges and I consider werewolves humans with an affliction. But I can't deny that I have sharper senses than most around me, or that I tend to view relationships in terms of power, no matter how much that goes against my principles. Aside from turning into a bloodthirsty raving monster every full moon it is the aspect I detest most. The instinct to submit or dominate. Do you understand?"

James wanted to say that he did, but he couldn't. His Alpha had said everything before, but put together like that James had difficulty following him.

"No, Sir, I don't."

"What do you not understand?"

James thought about it, finishing off his cold piece of toast.

"You sound like you hate us, Sir, yourself, our kind. Like you agree with the humans who want to see us dead."

The small gentle smile faded into a frown more serious and more severe than anything James had seen so far, and he wondered if he'd crossed some line. But then. thankfully, the expression softened again.

"What has Greyback taught you about werewolves?" He asked.

James was quite certain that was not the answer to his question from before.

"We are proud creatures, top of the food chain. Humans fear us, as they should. Humans are nothing but our cattle." James tossed out a few of Greyback's teachings.

"See, I don't believe in any of that because I believe I am human. Yes, I am-afflicted with lycanthropy, but that does not change who I am. I still have my soul, my mind, my emotions. I do not consider anybody I cross in the street as food. I do not need it to survive and giving the world free range to bite and kill would make me nothing more than a common murderer and that I refuse to be."

It wasn't the no eating or biting humans rule that bothered James, or the fact is Alpha thought of himself as human, even if he didn't quite get it. No, it was the part where his Alpha said he denied everything else about being a werewolf.

What if his Alpha didn't have a pack because he didn't want one? What would he do with him Did he hate James?

His Alpha asked, "Jamie? James, are you alright?"

James said in a very tight voice, "No, Sir." This was getting stupid; he would not start crying again, he simply wouldn't.

"Come here." His Alpha, or whoever he was, ordered in that damned soft and gentle tone of his. James found himself in his lap with his head against his shoulder once more.

"What's wrong?"

"You hate me, and you don't want me." James spluttered out between sobs, thoroughly ashamed. He wanted to stay with this man who didn't act like a master, but rather like a father, odd as it was. For this Alpha, he would do anything, bear his stomach, please him in any way he asked, simply anything.

"Oh, shuch, Cub." the werewolf murmured into his ear, rubbing his back gently, "I don't hate you. I will never hate you."

Even through his crying, his heart leapt at those words, but the unsaid didn't escape James. He leaned backwards so that he could face his Alpha, but did not try to move out of the loose one-armed embrace. His Alpha wiped away his tears and cupped his cheek.

"But you don't want me?' James asked. It came out like an accusation.

His Alpha sighed deeply, reached around James and drew back, handing him a glass of juice. James accepted it gratefully, but kept his eyes on the werewolf waiting for his answer. Although he figured the pause was enough of an answer. He held his breath as the other werewolf started to speak.

"I would love for you to come and live with me" His Alpha said and James let out a sigh of relief, even though that clearly wasn't all, "But there are some things we need to talk about."

James let out an impatient huff at that. What has they been doing then?

His alpha chuckled, "I'll need to ask you a few questions, alright?"

James nodded. His Alpha cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Do you have any relatives where you could go and live with them? Your mother, siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"No, Sir." James answered shaking his head, "My mother and sisters were killed when I was a baby by the evil wizards and You-Know-Who." He whispered the last part, as his father had always done, and saw his Alpha's eyes widen at his words, "My mother was a muggle."

HIs Alpha said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Cub."

"And my father said we were all that was left." James continued shrugging off the condolences.

"What was your last name?"

"My last name was Matthias, Sir." James said apprehensively. If these questions meant that he would be sent away to live with people he'd never met, he'd rather not answer them. He wanted to stay with his Alpha.

HIs Alpha's eye widened even more at that, "I knew your father."

James eyes widened at the statement, "He was in my house at Hogwarts."

Hogwarts that was the name, and despite everything James couldn't help but giggle. He shook his head at his Alpha's questioning look, instead he urged him on.

"Pappa was a Gryff-en-door, right?" HIs father had told James about the school many times.

"IT's pronounced Gryffindor, but yes, he was. He was in his fourth year when I started though, so I never got to know him well. I did speak to him at the trails and he was completely broken up." His Alpha's face turned thoughtful, and James wondered what he was thinking about.

"I never knew he was the victim of a werewolf attack." He said slowly after a minute of silence.

"Sir, you're going to send me away, aren't you?" James asked after another silence, studying the glass of juice in his hands. He'd love to talk some more about his father and other things, but there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

His chin raised and he looked into his Alpha's eyes once more. They were filled with hope and a bit of sadness.

"I can't make any guarantees, Jamie. This situation is not easy. Not many people know of my affliction, but it's difficult to keep a job with my affliction, so I'm not a very wealthy man."

James didn't see any concern there.

"I spoke with an acquaintance of mine this morning and she agreed to meet with us this afternoon to look at your wounds and get you checked up, if you're up for it. I think we should speak with Dumbledore to discuss things further, but I haven't been to Hogwarts in a long time. I've been on my own for so long. We'll just take it slowly for now. We'll have to go shopping and get you clothes and everything."

James wanted to smack himself for even doubting his Alpha. He said everything was going to be fine. James was going to stay. They were going to go out, get him checked up, and go shopping. James felt warmth and gratitude he had thought impossible.

He put his glass behind him on the table. James closed his eyes and bared his Alpha his neck. James never felt so confident in submitting. For the first time, he chose to and it felt liberating to do so. With everything his Alpha had told him James was sure he didn't need to do this, but that was exactly why he did do it. His Alpha had asked for nothing, had only been giving, so James could at the very least give him this.

He heard his Alpha sigh deeply, and waved for a moment, afraid he would be rejected after all. BUt then he gathered all his courage and leant into the other werewolf.

James himself sighed in relief as his Alpha nipped his neck sharply and licked the bite with his tongue before pushing James away from him slightly.

His Alpha said solemnly, "Thank you."

James felt elated until he looked at his, truly his, Alpha. He wasn't looking nearly as happy as he should be.

"James." he started and the serious note was not gone and James wondered how the hell he had managed to displease his Alpha with his offer. He had accepted, hadn't he? Damned confusing Alpha, "I want to get one thing very straight. I am your Alpha and you are my Beta, but I am not your master and you are not my slave. Understand? I'll care for you, protect you, and teach you as long as you want and need, but you will not be serving me. Understand?"

And there his Alpha went again. James wanted to point out that his Alpha _was_ his master and that of course James would serve him, but he figured it was a lost cause. Instead his Alpha had to go and act father like once again. Not that James minded it, not in the least, but it did go to show that being raised with one's own kind was better. At least there he had learned proper ways of werewolves and he was glad he could start to show that their ways weren't all bad. Even if James had been taking great liberties already. He'd be the best Beta any Alpha could have wished for , suddenly realizing his Alpha had made him a beta, but in a pack of two that didn't really count for much.

Still James was very, very happy and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so you can call me Remus and dispense with the sir."

And James had finally figured it out. His Alpha wasn't as much confusing, although he was that too, as he was confused. He was expecting James to call him by his first name. Well, that would never happen in the next million years. James might have been stretching the boundaries a bit, but he wouldn't go as far as break them entirely.

His Alpha apparently picked up on his resistance.

"What would you like to call me then?" He asked a bit warily, before adding hastily,"Except Mr. Lupin, I'm old, but not that old."

"I could call you Alpha, Sir?" James offered. He thought it more respectful than master actually, more personal too.

"Well, it isn't master or Mr. Lupin, at least. But I would really like for you to try and grow comfortable with Remus though." His Alpha said with a wry grin before he pushed him nudged him off his lap.

His Alpha got up and picked up the unopened parcel from the counter and handed it to him. James accepted it with wide eyes.

"You can't very well go into town in my old pajamas, now can you? So go and put them on and we'll be off."

James opened the package, almost reverently, and took out the contents. A pair of black cotton trousers, a green t-shirt, a green jumper, boxers, socks, and a pair of trainers.

"I hope it all fits, but it should be enough for the next few hours at least." His Alpha added as he gave James a gentle push towards the bathroom.

James wasted no time in getting ready. He quickly did his business before dressing himself. The clothes were a bit big, but when he looked into the mirror he barely recognized himself. He looked like a normal kid, well kept and everything, instead of a cast-off he had always been with Greyback.

How much a life could change within a day.

James smiled proudly at his reflection, ran a hand through his hair, which was actually looking more like his real blond color once again, and left the bathroom strutting proudly.

"Ah, goo they fit." His Alpha said approvingly as he looked James up and down,"And you can still grow into them."

James could feel himself glow.

"Now, we're going to floo into my acquaintance's workplace directly. She doesn't usually work with children, but she's a good person. How old are you anyway?"

That was a good question, James thought.

"I'm nine, Sir, I think."

His master gave him a proper smile, "Only two more years left before Hogwarts then."

James liked his proper smiled the best.

His Alpha threw an arm around James' shoulders and tossed the floo powder into the hearth. James watched the flames flare like he hadn't seen in many moons and stepped into them with his Alpha.

* * *

No RL/DM. This is familial. Taking a bit of a different route than the original.


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm tellin' ya! It was all the bloodsuckers fault. I didn't provoke him at all and it wasn't like I was just bleeding out and putting my wrist under his sniffer. Son of a bitch just jumped me and scratched me up real good."

James jumped at the booming voice, but distracted himself by attempting to dust off the soot and grime from his Alpha's clothes. his Alpha gently waved him off, so James got to work cleaning his brand new clothes, they were from his Alpha after all, and he had forgotten how floo travel could be so dirty.

A woman's voice was chastising but in an accent James didn't recognize, "Marcus, you get into far too much trouble. I never have to stitch up as many wolves as I have to stitch up you. Oh. Remus! Please come in. Did you bring the little one with you?"

His Alpha moved James in front of him as he stepped out of the fireplace. James eyes fell to the floor under the two people's gaze, but he did get a quick glance at them before he lowered his eyes. The woman had ebony skin and her hair was sheared close to her head. She smelled like a muggle and on the shelves around her were all kinds of potions and muggle medicines. The man on the other hand, Marcus he assumed, smelled like a wolf. Not a familiar wolf, or an alpha, but just looking at him he looked like a formidable pack member,

With his shirt off as the woman stitched his wounds, his muscles were huge with veins straining against the skin on his arms. Underneath his dirty blonde hair, it looked like his ears were slightly pointed. And unlike his Alpha, the wolf sported a short full beard. James was just a boy and this wolf was completely and utterly a man. Still, if he posed any threat to his alpha James would do his utmost best to prove to his Alpha he could be a worthy Beta.

He bared his teeth at the unknown wolf and clutched his Alpha's shirt tighter.

The wolf grinned showing normal teeth with the exception of his canines being slightly longer and sharper than a normal humans, "This cub's got spunk, Remus. Don't worry, little runt. I'm just here to get fixed up by Bernadette just like you. I'm not gonna cause any trouble."

Remus sighed, "James, that nice lady is Bernadette, who I wanted you to meet, and that man over there is Marcus. He's a member of the Ulric pack and is very loyal to Alpha Grant and Beta Adina. He's a bit different from you and I being of another werewolf origin and not a wizard like you and I."

Bernadette smiled softly at him, "We'll just be checking over your health, darling. I have no doubt Remus will take good care of you, but he already mentioned some wounds you have and those need to be taken care of properly. Come sit up on this table and I'll just run through some tests."

James turned to his Alpha for permission and received a curt nod and a smile.

Marcus, after he had gotten his shirt back on, bumped his shoulder against Remus' and asked, "What's with the cub? I thought you mostly stayed out of the werewolf camps and the like?"

Remus hissed the name like it was a curse, "Greyback. I found James and I couldn't just leave him. They treat him worse than any Omega should be treated. He defiled him. His name is James Matthias, half-blood, and all his remaining family was killed by death eaters before he was bitten. I went to Hogwarts with his father even if I didn't know him well. I've taken him up as my Beta and, reluctantly, took the role of Alpha in our two member pack. I wish I could just rush into their den tear Greyback to shreds with my bare hands if I could manage such a thing."  
Marcus growled deeply in his chest, "I bloody wish you were yanking my tail, but we've heard about Greyback even on our end. It's disgusting. Sandy, our Omega, sometimes gets irritated with us, but Alpha Grant always steps in before anything goes too far. An Alpha is supposed to ensure the Omega isn't pushed over the edge, not do it himself. That bastards a disgrace to to the name."

Remus chuckled dryly, "He says the same about me. I just hope I can help Jamie and be a good Alpha for him. I really don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Marcus slapped Remus' back, "You're a smart Wizmutt. Takin' him to Bernadette is already a good step instead of straight to that Dumble-wizard guy. The cub needs some time to heal before you work on figuring anything else out."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that, and his name is Dumbledore. I was thinking of it, but now I see that it can wait."

"You can always take him to Ulric castle if you need any help." Marcus said.

"I don't think having him around a bunch of big full grown wolves would be such a good idea. Although, since I'm technically an Alpha now could you pass the word to Casimir or Nicol about my change in status and another pack on their territory?"

Marcus nodded, "I'm not in the Alpha's inner circle, but I can tell Conner or Bernard and they'll pass it along to the Beta. Guess I better start treating you like one then oh Wolf."

Remus replied, "I'd rather you not."  
"Well, alright." Marcus nipped at the top of Remus' ear and clasped his hand as he pulled back, "I'll be seeing you then."

He waved to James and Bernadette, "See ya Bernadette. See ya later, Cub."  
As soon as Marcus was out the door, James looked to his Alpha without any worry to the device Bernadette was putting into his ear, "Why's that wolf do that do you? You're not his Alpha, Sir."

His Alpha explained, "He's a member of the Ulric pack. They're known for being a bit more in tune with their more wolfish side than say the Alyosha pack, and some would say their more feral, but they're quite instinctive I think would be the better word. young Ulric wolves of the same status tend to do that to one another as an affectionate thing."

James looked like was the oddest concept in the world, "Why?"

His Alpha stated firmly, "Not every pack is like Greybacks."

Bernadette put down her stethoscope, "Heart sounds good; nice and strong. The lungs sound like you have a bit of a chest cold, but it's fixable. You're far too malnourished, but some potions and good cooking will help that. Just be sure not to overeat or eat too fast. You'll make yourself sick if you do. I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt so I can see your wounds, Darling."  
James looked to his Alpha and he smiled, "Bernadette isn't going to hurt you. She's just going to help so your wounds will heal faster. Just relax, Jamie."

James slipped his shirt off and sat it down next to him, He ignored the gasp the muggle lady let out and laid down on his back to wait. His Alpha took some bandages off the shelf as the woman started applying a cream to his wounds. It stung a bit, but the cream felt nice and cool against them. It had been so long since a muggle touched him Bernadette's scent made his nose wrinkle slightly. His Alpha chuckled, "I saw that, Jamie. Bernadette is indeed a muggle. She's a very good woman who, even being a muggle, takes it upon herself to help down and out creatures like werewolves, vampires, and hags in the magical world and even other creatures in the muggle world. She also works with hunters, but she's very strict when working with magicals, so I hope you can keep this just between us."

James frowned, "Hunters? My former pack said hunters were nothing to worry about."

His Alpha helped lift James up as Bernadette wrapped the bandages around him, "The hunters have old treaties with the Ulric, Alyosha, Xia, and Khalid packs, but any other pack or wolf is free game regardless of species if they hurt a human. Some don't care if a human is harmed or not. They just don't like non-humans, but not all are like that. I'll ensure nothing happens to you, so you won't need to worry."

Bernadette's hands were warm against James' back, "I'll get the word around about your charge, Remus, and no hunters will be breaking down your door thinking you turned the boy. What's your plan?"

His Alpha said, "Well, I think resting up after we're done here would be needed, and then I should get some more shopping down. Can't live off pancakes forever. Maybe get a Prophet subscription. James has two years till Hogwarts, so I was thinking of getting some books so I can help him catch up. I think I'll visit some of the wizarding shops in town, then head to Muggle London. We can save Diagon Alley for when James gets his letter. That reminds me I should get an owl."

James gulped. He knew his Alpha would take care of him, but he knew his Alpha didn't have much money and he didn't want him to run out just because of him. James whispered, "It's okay, Sir, I don't need all that. It's fine."

Bernadette hushed him, "Sweetie, you don't have to worry. The Alyosha set up emergency funds for wayward cubs to use if necessary. I can get you one, so Remus won't be so put out if that's what your worried about."

His Alpha groaned, "Bernadette, really that isn't necessary."

She glared at his Alpha making him chuckle nervously, "Remus, I know well how hard it's been for you job wise. Just take the funds for the cub that's what they're there for, and I'll keep my feelers out for any jobs I think would be good for you."

His Alpha rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, the last run in I had with the Alyosha Alpha wasn't an experience I want to repeat."

James asked, "Did she challenge you, Sir?"

His Alpha replied, "No, but she is one terrifying woman"

Bernadette clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Excuses, Excuses. Sit up, James, You can put your shirt back on, but be sure not to do any rough work or the wounds might open. Do you have any other wounds I should know about?"

James shook his head.

He knew they they weren't convinced, but he would handle the wounds from servicing Greyback. James didn't want his Alpha to see those.

His Alpha didn't push the subject and Bernadette pushed numerous vials, bottles, and packages into his Alpha's arms, "Remember to give James a nutrition potion each morning, change his bandages every night or every time the wounds open and apply the cream, plenty of rest for the both of you and if you need anything I'm just a firecall away. Business has never been easier since that nice young wizard hooked my fireplace up to the floo. You boys have a nice day. I expect to hear how you are doing, James, in no later than two weeks."

James nodded, "Yes, Human Ma'am."  
His Alpha strunk the packages and vials with a wave of his wand and put them into his large jumper pocket. He put his hand on James shoulder and said, "Jamie, let's go home."

James really liked the sound of those four simple words.

No one could make him happier than his Alpha.

James could go home.


	6. Chapter 5

Remus shoveled the last of his lunch into his mouth before he grabbed his wand. With a simple flick of the wrist he washed, dried, and put away the dishes. James stood near the front door as he fumbled with the buttons on his coat. Remus asked, " Jamie, our shopping trip can wait some if you're still tired or hurting at all. Are you sure you're okay to go?"

James bit his lip as struggled with his coat, "I'm sure, Alpha, we can go and I'll be fine."

Remus kneeled down next to James and buttoned his coat for him, "I just want to be sure. We'll visit some wizarding shops in town before going to muggle London. You need to tell me if you get overwhelmed at all or if you're wounds start hurting or you're tired. I'm sure you haven't had many outings in a long time."

"I'll be fine, Alpha." James replied.

Remus smiled, "If you're sure. Let's go then. I'm going to apparate if that's okay with you."

James nodded and the two apparated to a small wizarding village nearby. The first stop was to the pet store where James found a friendly eagle owl. It would've cost a pretty penny had the shopkeeper not given them the owl on a discount claiming it was a menace of a bird. Seeing the owl cuddle with James didn't exactly make Remus think it was a menace. Remus tried to get James to name it, but he refused stating his Alpha should. The eagle owl finally, after much deliberation, accepted the name Alexander.

Remus went wild in the bookstore, run by a hag, trying to make sure he had every book that would be useful in teaching James what he needed to know before going to Hogwarts, etiquette for humans and werewolves, a number of books on pack law concerning other packs, a guide to being a Beta, muggle education books, and he even got a book on being an Alpha werewolf for himself. He also stocked up on parchment and quills.

He got James fitted for some casual robes, and picked up more muggle clothes for him. James kept claiming it was too much, but Remus wouldn't hear it. They even stopped at a muggle and magical toy store so James would have something to play with aside from the cleaning mop and soap. One particular dragon stuffed animal caught James' eye, and Remus picked it up immediately. Little boys needed something to sleep with at night, and with everything he had been through he was still a little boy.

When they went into Muggle London for more groceries, James held onto the dragon plush for dear life. He kept urgently sniffing the air, growling at anyone who got too close, and hid behind Remus' legs as they walked. They ended up in an alleyway with Remus holding James in a tight hug as he tried to soothe him through a panic attack. It took a while for James breathing to become normal, but Remus thought it better to go home after that then keep on shopping. They got more than enough, and James had been worn out from his panicking being around so many people anyway.

Remus laid James down for a nap without any complaint and set down to read up on being an Alpha and the Ancient and Noble Packs.

He read first about the packs in summary so he could tell James:

There are four main packs each different depending on their region and even certain abilities and differences between how they changed wolves and why in the myths and stories behind why they change The Xia pack it is one of the oldest and yet the smallest pack their territory is composed of China, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Taiwan, Thailand, Japan, South Korea Mongolia, Nepal, Tibet, and Singapore. The alpha of the pack is Guang Yong Rui and it said that he's older than paper his beta is Ran Wakahisa the two have been long time friends in the only time to pack had possessed a different alpha was under Guang's father.

The Khalid pack's territory runs from Cyprus, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Iraq, Iran Afghanistan, Pakistan, Uzbekistan, Palestine, Israel, Sinai, Yemen, Oman, Kuwait, Jordan and Turkey. Wolves in the pack tends to have pale short color fur they're generally smaller more resembling jackals than some of their counterparts. The alpha is Khalid Hussam Ud-Deen and he was the very first alpha and there had been none after him. Depending on who you ask the myth differs on how he became Alpha some say that he was the wolf that traveled on the ark with Noah and others say he watched on from the shadows at the birth of Christ but really what everyone agrees is he's very old even if he doesn't look it. His beta is Ahmes Mesta although she keeps her last name is beta is his wife and she was once part of the Egyptian royal family during the time of Ramses.

The Alyosha pack wolves are known for having the largest wolves of any pack and are built to survive the harsh winters like in Siberia the pack is by majority women with less men. The reason for this is because the men tend to phase earlier in life for example 7 year old boy will change into a wolf but in order to accommodate to that his body will change into that of let's say a 25 year old; a tall muscular 25 year old even though he's still seven. The reason there aren't that many males in the Alyosha pack is because many do not make it after the age of 18 some do but many don't. The oldest male in the pack is 109 and the youngest is 3. There is one legend that win a woman's son changes into a wolf children put her child on the doorstep and the White Wolf will take her child away and keep him safe that myth arose because both the alpha and beta of the pack are white wolves. The pack's territory ranges from Belarus, Russia, Estonia, Latvia Lithuania, Moldova, Romania, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Georgia, Armenia and once the pack merged with the Scandinavian pack after they were nearly decimated by war their territory included Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Denmark. The pack alpha and beta are twin sisters Vasilisa and Roksana Afanasyev. The alpha is known for being very protective of her pack and ferocious toward any others outside her pack Roksana is the more calm and gentle sister.

The Ulric pack is known for being generally very male and very instinctive even in their human forms. The pack's territory stretches from all the land that was once part of the British Empire including India, Australia, parts of Africa, Canada, New Guinea, Hong Kong, Argentina ,New Zealand, Scotland and they also have stations in Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium and Spain. The alpha is the epitome of what one would expect of an Ulric pack members: barrel chested, burly, aggressive, strong, and lacking manners at times. He'd first sniff a man's neck before remembering he was supposed to offer a handshake. Alpha Nicol Grant had come from nobility and came to the status of alpha under queen Victoria's reign. Before that he had been a member of a different pack that roamed the Highlands but it eventually shrunk due to local hatred of the pack especially the alpha who had no qualms about bullying the locals since they were average humans who are weaker then pack members.

The Ulric pack had been on the brink of civil war when they were under a tyrant rule by their alpha. The two sides were the ones who despised and wanted to fight the alpha and then there were those who were too scared of the consequences of defying the alpha had they lost and would fight on the alphas side. Nicol killed the alpha himself thus becoming Alpha. The beta had served numerous alphas before making him the oldest in the pack. Casimir Adina; a slight gentleman with sharp eyes and fluffy blonde hair. He is one of the fastest in the pack even though Ulric wolves are built for strength over speed such as Xia wolves who are built for speed. Nicol offered the alpha position to Casimir, but he refused it saying he was better suited as a beta and would continue his duty to protect his alpha and ensure the good of the pack.

The relationship between the ulric and Alyosha pack is more so that of rivals. The females are fierce and strong which earns them respect but they dislike the brutish ways of the ulric pack members since they fawn over their male members. Also the Ulric beta likes the Alyosha beta, but doesn't want to incur the alpha's wrath and doesn't believe he is a very desirable mate since he doesn't fit the standard for a Ulric male.

The two oldest have been together for so long they're on very good terms with each other and the other two packs look up to and revere them. The ulric and Alyosha packs will take care of any small pack that dares to challenge the Xia or Khalid packs so they don't have to get their hands dirty.

Remus shoved the book aside and moved onto a book on Pack rules:

Faux Pax and Rules of the Alyosha Pack

What the Alpha says is law. Pack members cannot disobey the alpha.

Hand shaking across a door threshold is bad luck.

Alyosha pack members are allowed refuge in churches and uninhabited villages.

Vodka is not allowed to pups, but expected at social events amongst older pack members.

Punctuality, propriety, and honor are valued.

Candy and Toys for pups are acceptable gifts.

Never, under any circumstance, kill a pup.

Care of pups is expected of all pack members.

The Alpha and Beta are to be introduced by their full names.

Complaining is seen as weak and frowned upon.

Ensuring the safety of the pups is of most importance.

Shouting is seen as weak. If an argument cannot be made without shouting it isn't a very good argument.

Rushing a Alyosha female when she is getting ready will get you nowhere.

A pup of the age of 17 or just turning 18 is allowed whatever he desires in reason.

Death is announced with the Alpha not shifting back from wolf form for a week's time and remaining in silence while the Beta continues the Alpha's duties.

An Alyosha who will not protect those who cannot protect themselves is not an Alyosha at all.

The Alpha must approve and bless a relationship in the pack

The Beta must approve of any meeting with the Alpha

Only pup males may touch the Alpha. Older pack members are forbidden.

Pack Wolves who enter Alyosha territory will be held in captivity until confirmed non-hostile before even seeing the Alpha.

Faux Pas and Rules of the Ulric Pack

The Pack is a family. The pack always comes first.

No walking ahead of the Alpha.

The Third, of the Indian branch, speaks for the pack members not in the Alpha's or Beta's place of living..

The Third will debate and argue with the Alpha. It's accepted.

Alpha and Beta are to be referred to as Alpha (their surname) and Beta (their surname) or simply our Alpha, our Beta in casual situations among pack members.

No denying a fight fought for the Alpha by the Beta in favor of fighting the Alpha.

Do shake with right hand, wave with right hand, touch with right hand. Left hand is considered dirty by the Indian branch of the Ulric pack.

Doesn't matter if you're in wolf form. No pissing in public or in the view of others.

Dinner is never a time to talk about politics. Tea perhaps, but not dinner.

The Irish are the Irish. They stay they are their own pack, but their under the Alpha. Simply refer to them as the Irish.

No red poppies when meeting with the Xia pack.

Cowardice is frowned upon in a fight, but submission is accepted by the alpha.

Stand to greet the Alpha and Beta when meeting with them.

Don't pet a member in wolf form unless you know for sure the pack member is okay with it.

When in the presence of non pack members, don't have full blooded rows and NEVER have a fight in wolf form in a public place or in front of civilians where they can be put in danger.

Never harm a non-pack member.

Killing a pack member is frowned upon unless absolutely necessary or challenge for Alpha.

Marriage and relationships outside the pack are permitted, but pack members are asked to tread waters carefully. Although, it cannot interfere with pack business.

Upon marriage or engagement the Alpha is to give his blessing to the pack member.

During formal dinner or outings pack members are expected to be on their best behavior.

The Ulric Pack has and always will primarily serve their pack and the royal family. The Queen especially.

Pack Members briefly bow neck and shoulders respectfully to the Alpha. Beta simply bows head to Alpha unless Alpha states otherwise.

Howls of grief in wolf form given upon pack member's death when not challenging Alpha or betrayal.

A stiff upper lip is expected of all pack members. There is no coddling.

Formal titles mean nothing in the pack. You are either a pack member, non-member, or the alpha and beta.

Don't expect Indian Branch to disagree

Never enter another pack's territory without permission

If an alpha must enter another alpha's territory a messenger must first be sent and the beta's will meet in wolf form then human before the alpha's meet in the form of their choosing.

When a man comes of age, phases, and joins the pack a celebration is held with eating and drinking.

Faux Pax and Rules of the Xia Pack

Treat the Alpha as you would the emperor. He is the pack emperor.

The Beta is the Alpha's advisor, confidant, his sword and his shield.

Head patting, even in wolf form, is extremely disrespectful.

Insulting the Alpha is forbidden.

Be mindful of shoes when entering a home. Paws are not allowed in home unless absolutely necessary.

Alpha is addressed as Lord Guang and Beta is Wakahisa-sama

Bow to greet the Alpha and Beta. Bow lower to the Alpha.

Female members of the pack are thought highly of. A male pack member is not allowed to disrespect a female member in anyway.

Female pack members are not to be touched in public by a male pack member, even a lover or husband.

Stand when the Alpha or Beta enter the room or a senior member of the pack enters the room.

Business is not allowed during meals.

Young members in the pack must respect senior members.

Tradition is valued, but a pack must allow change with the times as a river must continue to flow so does time.

Faux Pax and Rules of the Khalid Pack

The Alpha and Beta are absolute.

The Alpha and Beta are equals in every way.

Pack members stand to greet the Alpha and Beta

The Khalid pack members mate for life.

Courtesy and Dignity and Respect are of the most value.

A pack member is a protector. Not a tyrant, above regular humans, nor below regular humans. They are merely protectors as they have been for thousands of years.

Follow societal rules while in public, but remember the pack is the pack. The pack has it's own rules outside of society, religion, business, and teachings.

Acceptance is key.

Displays of affection with mates are a private affair.

Respect all religious affiliations outside or inside pack (ex. Respect Ramadan, prayer, ect.)

Male pack members may not view a female member unclothed (ie. avert their eyes) and may have little physical interaction unless mates.

Never make a promise that cannot be kept.

Hospitality towards outsiders is encouraged while hostility is frowned upon.

Many people thought of the Khalid pack as false gods or evil spirits. Depending on the region decides how the Pack is treated.

Asena and Wepwawet are the basis of the religion practiced primarily in the Khalid pack.

The Alpha title is by lineage, though there have been no prior Alphas before the current.

Tradition is treasured, but adaption is how the pack has survived so long.

Children in the pack are revered. It is difficult for Khalid pack members to conceive, especially with other pack members, but not impossible.

Howling is used to announce extreme sorrow or at other times victory.

A pack member must never attack while in human form, nor attack someone human or in human form.

Remus closed the book with sigh. It always helped to know pack rules, but he needed his own. He needed to figure out how to be a good Alpha. The Alphas of the Noble Packs had ruled for long and with a just hand. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. He heard James stir and it wasn't long before the pup crawled into Remus' lap. Remus asked, "Would you like me to read you something about the Khalid Pack?"

James nodded sleepily.

Wolf Children Religion: أطفال الذئب: ولف بچوں

Remus put on his best storytelling voice, "Some of the gods worshiped in the Wolf Children religion are Wepwawet in Egyptian mythology was a wolf-god who led kings into battle. The great warrior's of the pharaohs. Egypt is one of the Khalid pack's first territory's and where the Beta hails from. Asena is a she-wolf who rescued a young turkish warrior, and the Turks believed they were descended from the she-wolf. God, whoever they might be, created the people, but the Mother of the Earth created the pack members from the people. God's treasured ones were fragile and needed protectors. She took one of the strongest animals, the wolf, and told the wolf 'You are great I will ask spirits of you and your children to reside in the souls of God's humans after death. When the child is born, you will become one with the child who will be a protector'.

The great wolf accepted, and so was the beginning of the packs. They believe that other spirits of the dead animals also are in people, but Mother Earth had no need for them to make themselves known. Although, Mother Earth is the creator of them they worship Asena and Wepwawet because they were some of the first and they protect the pack members in life. Anubis is the one who walks with them after death not as different but as equals.

Generally, the pack members of the Khalid pack who come more from the south near Egypt worship Wepwawet, while thought who come more from the north worship Asena. All worship the great Earth Mother who created them. Wepwawet is given offering, praise, and prayer before fighting or battle. Asena is the one given offering, praise, or prayer during a mating, courtship, or marriage. The Earth Mother is never depicted because she is everywhere and everything in nature. When a pack member is inducted in the pack the Earth Mother is thanked for the new brother or sister. The Apha was the one who created the pack, and no pack can be without a leader. The Alpha's beta was chosen once she became his mate. It is taboo to kill a regular wolf because it's believed, even though they have no human form, it's the same a killing a pack member.

The Khalid pack is very diverse some jews, many muslims, and some christians. Some of the older pack members still worship the old gods or ancient Pagan religions of their youth, but all are expected to pay some tribute to the Earth Mother and since there is no explanation for the pack's existence in the human religions most turn to the Wolf Children religion.

The Xia and Alyosha both believe in the Great Earth Mother, but have different wolf deities they worship and in different ways. The Ulric pack is one of the youngest packs and have their own beliefs as to how they came to existence, but they still believe in the Earth Mother. It is said that the belief in the Earth Mother is what gives the wolves their strength and abilities, and they most thank her for them or it's believed shifting will become even more and more difficult until the person will live forever in their wolf form or forever in their human form. Once they stop shifting their long life spans also end."

Remus kissed the top of James' near white blond hair and wondered if that was what having a son was like. Having a little boy take comfort in his arms, sitting in his lap while he read to the boy. It made him think guiltily of Harry, and he hoped his unofficial godson was alright wherever he was; Dumbledore hadn't let him privy to that information. James yawned and asked, "Alpha, since I gotta know how to be a beta may I please meet with the beta of the Ulric pack?"

Remus asked, "Are you sure? I can take you to Ulric castle tomorrow, but you'll be surrounded by wolves."

James replied, "I think that'd be better than Muggles. I know how to handle Muggles."

Remus mumbled, "I prefer handling the muggles."

"That's why you're strange, Alpha, but I like you anyway."  
Remus smiled, "Thank you, Jamie."


End file.
